fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Dawn In A Parallel universe
Summary Dawn and mysterious hologram orange haired girl has entered into witch and wizard and meet violet and got into freeland and will the time lord and nya and corona,wisty,violet,whit will save the children and bring victory too freeland and stop the new order from exterminating kids and bringing the darkness Plot The Timelord,nya,corona,and dawn were celebrating the victory of the krilliane invasion of the fourth bountiful and greatful human empire and then they were seeing a mysterious object in the skies falling and then dawn pressed it and gave her a drink and then went into the tardis and then dawn was glowing from the drink and then she screamed and as the wormhole sends her into another dimension and then crashed into wisty and whit's world and then she seen wisty and whit carried into another n.o facility and then spotted by new order guards and then the object glowed and she was invisible and then they went back to their post and then find another van whom was violet april waters whom was captured by the N.O and then judge was telling her that she has family and she will die if he tried to interrupt him and then he hurted her and she turned into a huge wolf and then she got spotted n.o and jumped on her back and then violet was changed back into a wolf and knowing that dawn was on her back and they met zia whom was appart of the resistence fighters and then taken to the underworld and the other dimensions and got to a brick wall and dawn and violet whom were curves and and zia was giving a tour of the shadowland and then ran from the lost ones and the timelord has set coordinates for appocalypse earth and dawn,zia,and violet whom came through the portal and then find wisty and whit whom were garfunkel's and then she met janie and jonathan whom were here to announce this week's leader and then janie shows the first N.O faciliy and then they have so many others in the overworld and then the tardis has landed into the lake and seen civilization whom was in ruins and then seen children and whom were resistance fighters and then told them that whom they are and taken into Garfunkel and then jamillia met wisty,whit,and violet whom has been captured by the new order and experimented on and spending crazy resources on them and then dawn thinks that's horrible and then jamillia was telling that she has another gift with her and it was her pokemon and she has pokemon and then a prophecy says a new generation of kids will do a better job than grown up's ever did,and whit thinks that is not true and then michelle was telling jamie that new visitors from freeland and then dawn was telling him that what kinds and then jamie was questioning the timelord,nya,and corona was telling her that the n.o and they like to know what happened to movie,art,film,and books and then told her that was banned by the n.o a long time ago before the one who is the one and then made the new order in america and then took the country and gutted the old government and make many schools and prisons,and then dawn was telling her that she was nice and apologizing to them and then everyone was sleeping and then dawn was dreaming about her self inside a glowing room with a table and then she recognize that face before it was edyn and then she was telling that she must be ready to become the time-dawn and then she told her that she was guiding her to help whit and wisty allgood to save the children and then Jonathan reports them to go to the new order's city of progress and then they were disguising into new order citizens and then they find that these people like science,law,logic,and order and then they find a diner and then wisty,whit,violet,and the rest find mrs highsmith as another witch into a new order citizen and then she tricked the people by thinking that she is witch and distracted the people while they escaped and then as they were back from their mission and then Sasha was telling them that the over world has many exterminations here tomorrow and then told about their parents are there and they were in and then dawn was hearing another heart beat and then they were following the plan and then wisty disguised both of them and broke into the N.O reformatory and make a sleep spell and whit and wisty got the kids picked up emmet,sasha,and margo,and the rest and wisty going through the vents and then with nya and corona and dawn.And then whit and the rest were landed into a subway station and find a new order train heading this way and then they drived to the abandoning tunnel too garfunkel and while violet and wisty and the girls were running away from the new guards and holding the rope from the dead visitor and captured by the n.o and find out that wisty's and violet's parents were in this reformatory and the guards took them into their reformatory cells and then a girl was telling them to be brave and then wisty and violet work together to free the kids and then whit and the rest was here and seen the reformatory burns before their eyes and stampedes of children are free and judge and matron was here because junior informant Jonathan and the freelanders rise from the new order and then wisty and violet turned the judge into a cockroach and then the new order and matron and jonathan was retreating and leaving them for the win and judge was killed and wisty and violet fainted and the one who is the one appeared on the timelord and whit whom was telling the six prophecies and then the disappearance of the stolen planets is going to happen to the same thing and the one leaves and then wisty and violet was waking up from their and then they find sasha lying to the four and then the met byron swain and janie thinks that they should go with them and then the timelord better be off now and dawn told that someone guided her today in her dreams and told him bad wolf and then the timelord seen these words before and then they said good luck to them to free children from other facilities and win against the new order and then they were going to the fire of the universe. Category:Teletoon unite fanficion